


Finally found someone

by Jackiesaku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiesaku/pseuds/Jackiesaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami y Kuroko expresan sus sentimientos a traves de una canción</p>
<p>Escrito por el día 12 de la Rockola KagaKuroko usando la canción I Finally found someone de Bryan Adams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally found someone

 

_I finally found someone_   
_Who knocks me off my feet_   
_I finally found the one_   
_Who makes me feel complete_   
_It started over coffee_   
_We started out as friends_   
_It's funny how from simple things_   
_The best things begin_

 

Desde el primer día que lo conocí supe que era alguien especial, por eso decidí seguirlo y decirle que quería convertirme en su sombra para que pueda ser el mejor. Kagami era un chico alto de piel trigueña, ojos y cabellos rojizos que reflejaban ese fuego interno que siempre surgía al momento de jugar un partido. Era muy glotón, podía comerse una tonelada de hamburguesas de Maji Burguer sin pensarlo y luego de unas horas volver a tener hambre, la verdad eso me hacía preocupar por su salud a veces aunque luego se me pasaba al verlo jugar y gastar toda esa energía que había consumido.  
No sé cuando pasó que empecé a verlo con otros ojos, cada gesto me hacía sentir cálido por dentro y cuando se dirigía a mí por ninguna razón me ruborizaba y tenía que girarme para que no lo notara. Cada vez esto se dio más y más hasta que sólo pude llegar a una conclusión…

 

_This time is different_   
_It's all because of you_   
_It's better than it's ever been_   
_'Cause we can talk it through_

_My favorite line was_   
_"Can I call you sometime?"_   
_It's all you had to say_   
_To take my breath away_

 

Fue algo muy extraño, en mi primer día de unirme al equipo me llamó la atención pero fue más por pena que otra cosa, ¿cómo alguien con tan poca capacidad física jugara básket? Pero bueno no me importaba, Kuroko se veía que era una persona algo tímida pero no una mala persona. Esa noche me lo encontré y me dijo que quería apoyarme a ser el mejor, que veía algo en mí que le instó a decirme eso, y yo acepté, al ver esos ojos azulados con tanta determinación. Conociéndolo más me di cuenta que no era tan tímido como creía, solamente lo “parecía” por su falta de expresiones pero al estar cerca a él comencé a notar ligeros cambios en su expresión, y eso me puso feliz. Sus ojos y cabellos azulados me hacían recordar al mar en calma y me relajaban, incluso al comer era delicado y sólo tomaba malteadas en Maji Burguer, no podía dejar de preocuparme porque no comiera como debía.  
No sé en qué momento pasó que cada cambio en su expresión fue más notorio y me ponía nervioso estando junto a él. Cuando por alguna razón su mano o alguna parte de sí chocaban contra mí, sentía un hormigueo intenso en el cuerpo y me ruborizaba sin razón. Esto continuó hasta que al final sólo pude llegar a una conclusión…

 

_This is it_   
_Oh, I finally found someone_   
_Someone to share my life_   
_I finally found the one_   
_To be with every night_

_'Cause whatever I do_   
_It's just got to be you_   
_My life has just begun_   
_I finally found someone, someone_   
_I finally found someone_

 

¿Kagami?-dijo Kuroko al ver frente a él al pelirojo, estaba sudando y respiraba fuertemente tratando de acompasar su respiración, se notaba que había corrido hasta donde estaba él- ¿qué haces acá y por qué estás corriendo?-No podía entender qué lo había llevado a Kagami a correr así, capaz había pasado algo importante y no podía esperar hasta mañana para contarle.  
¡Kuroko! Tengo algo que decirte ya mismo- dice Kagami ya recuperando el aliento- Pero primero vamos al parque que este no es el mejor lugar.  
Fueron al parque y Kagami puso a Kuroko frente suyo y dejó sus manos en los hombros de éste quien lo miró intrigado- Kuroko, en realidad hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace ya un tiempo pero por temor a cómo reaccionarías no he dicho nada- Sobreparó un poco e inhalando una bocanada de aire dijo- Kuroko, ¡tú me gustas mucho! No sé si lo que te digo te repulsa pero este sentimiento es algo que escapa de mis manos, no lo puedo controlar y necesitaba decírtelo sino me volvería loco…la verdad no espero ninguna respuesta de tu parte, sólo querías que me escucharas y que – agachó la cabeza-a pesar de esto quieras seguir estando junto a mí como amigo, sólo eso te pido- Al momento de decir esto giró su cuerpo y antes que pueda correr unos delgados brazos lo detuvieron en un abrazo.  
Kagami-kun eres un insensible- se escuchaba la voz de Kuroko que tenía a Kagami abrazado y se pegó a él- tus palabras me han hecho la persona más feliz del universo, y me dices ¿Qué sólo quieres que sea tu amigo? Es muy injusto, yo también tenía miedo de decirte lo que sentía por ti por temor a sentir tu rechazo, ¡pero yo también te amo Kagami-kun! Por favor no me pidas que sólo sea tu amigo- Kagami sintió un pequeño sollozo en su espalda y volteó a ver a Kuroko con lágrimas que caían de sus bellos ojos.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó fuertemente a Kuroko y lo besó. Un beso que se fue volviendo más apasionado a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ninguno quería dejar al otro hasta que el aire se hizo necesario y se separaron quedando sólo sus frentes unidas  
Kuroko ¿quieres ser mi pareja?-lo mira a los ojos  
Tonto, obvio que sí- dice Kuroko con una leve sonrisa y vuelven a unir sus labios en otro beso, de los tanto que tendrán de ahora en adelante por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
